When Worlds Collide
by BurnedIce0
Summary: When S.T.O.R.M. learns of a power even greater that Monsuno,they will stop at nothing to get it...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first CrossOver FanFiction I've ever written So enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue- It's been over a year since the Ceremonial Duel and the Millenium Items, and things have gone back to normal for the previous Millenium Item holders. At least for now...**

The whole group had slit up awhile ago. Tea (Anzu) moved to America to pursue her dream, Tristan(Honda)... well no one really knows what happened to him(I'm sorry! Didn't know what to put here). Kaiba continued with his company while training Mokuba to be the the future CEO of Kaiba corp. Joey (Jounouchi) stayed around to finish school, Ishizu (Isis) and Odion (Rishid) went back to Egypt while Marik stayed behind and lives with Ryou who is still trying to get used to living without the spirit.  
And Yugi still works in the Game Shop with his Grandpa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 1 I hope that you liked the prologue, and if you want to give me any feedback or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, feel free to. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monsuno or Yugioh in any way. These belong to their respective owners.**

"So Marik, why did you call us over here?" Ryou asked quietly sipping his tea. "Well, I got a call from Ishizu a few days ago. She said that the Millenium Items are acting strange" "Strange as in how?" Yugi asked sitting down."I was getting to that; she said that our 3 item were glowing. She wants us to come down there and check it out." Ryou looked up and asked "Well, we'd love to go and check it out but how would we all pay for it" "She told me that she would handle any and all of the expenses for the trip.  
Now with that said and done the three boys went their separate ways.

(Meanwhile with S.T.O.R.M.)

"Commander Trey!" "Ma'am?" "I've had dream, six boys two albinos, two blonde Egyptians, and two strange looking boys with star shaped hair. They appeared to be somewhere in Egypt. I need you to find these boys and bring them to me". "Of Course, but may I know why?" Charlemagne turned around and said in a dangerously low tone "These boys are in control of a power that could be even GREATER than Monsuno. I want that power and I will not stop until I have it, do you understand?"  
Commander Trey saluted her and went off to get reinforcements.  
"Hmph, what's so special about this "special" power. Nothing can beat our monsuno, they're the strongest things in the world." Commander said to no one in particular. "After this is over, she'll realize that this was a complete waste of time and is throwing us off track from our main objective". With that Commander Trey walked off to where the other S.T.O.R.M. troops were.

(With Team Core-Tech)

"Hey Chase, what's up with you? You've got this far-off look in your eyes" Bren stated with a concerned tone in his voice.  
"Sorry B, I've just been thinking. S.T.O.R.M. hasn't tried to, well… attack us in a while" Chase said while still thinking. "And that's a bad thing because…?" Dax asked confused. "Well, if they haven't been tracking us that could only mean two things. One, the-." "They could be planning something bigger" Bren interrupted, "Or they cou-." "Be hunting someone or something else" Jinja finished. "Yeah, but why?" Chase said. "Well, if they are actually hunting something else, they may be planning to use that against us" Beyal answered thoughtfully. "So if that's the case, we need to find out what they're hunting and find it fast"  
As if on cue, at least 10 S.T.O.R.M. ships flew over them. "It looks like they're tracking something else. We have to follow them! Bren!" Chase yelled. "I'm on it! Quickforce, launch!" Bren launched his core and horse-bird hybrid came out. "Everyone, climb on!" The team didn't waste any time climbing on Quickforce and following the S.T.O.R.M. ships.

* * *

(With Yugioh group)

"Thanks again Ishizu!" Marik yelled over his shoulder. "Anytime. Oh, and I'll be back in an hour to come and pick you up okay?" With that said Ishizu drove away."Okay, let's go" Marik finally said pulling his friends into the tomb [1].  
" Not much has change around here" Yugi said to no one in particular. "Well, this is a tomb. Everyone in here is supposed to be, well you know, dead" Ryou said while looking around. "Yeah but so were Bakura and Yami but look how they turned out" Yugi said back."Well, who cares about that anyway?" Marik said, "We're here". Marik led them to the stone holding all seven millennium items, and sure enough, the ring,rod, and puzzle were all glowing. "Well, let's see what this is all about" Ryou said. The three boys walked up and picked up their item, then a bright light and nothing.

* * *

[1]: For those of you who aren't famiiar with yugioh, the ceremonial duel was held in the Pharoah's (Yami) tomb. Also the stone holding the millennium items is also in there.

**MWAHAHAHA! ****Cliffy, please review if you haven't forgotten about me. I'm so sorry for the long wait and all that I have with this, I'm still getting used to writing chapter stories so the chapters my not be as long as you'd like. Once again, I sincerely apologize for the long wait.**

**Please Follow,favorite,review, or do all three! Thank you!**


End file.
